The use of electronic devices to review digital content continues to increase on almost a daily basis. Content is of transferred using physical, direct connections via high-speed connectors that support communication protocols such as HDMI, USB, PCI Express, SATA, among others, or content is transferred wirelessly using protocols such as Wi-Fi. In addition, the speed of each of these protocols increases evolutionarily over time, such as the evolution of the Wi-Fi standard that started with transmissions at roughly 2 megahertz and has most recently been expanded to include a 5 Ghz channel to the Wi-Fi protocol. This evolution has been, at least in part, an outcome of the ever increasing resolution of the content viewed by individuals, such as the change from 720p to 1080p to the newest commercially utilized standard of 4K. While high-speed cables are designed to try to reduce the effects of noise generated during high-speed data transmissions, the effects of noise emanating from high-speed connectors can nonetheless have a negative impact on the connected devices, which then degrade the user's experience of observing content thereon. Accordingly, continuing to enhance the user's experience by further reducing noise and its negative impacts is a continuing priority.